School Zorobin
by MayoAlien
Summary: College AU where Zoro is the only one to not know Robin. His first impression of her causes him to not want to become acquainted with her. But when a chance encounter arrives, he becomes curious-finding the elegant, mature side of her. As he begins to interact with her, he senses an ominous aura. He has to decide if his guts are telling him to stay away or to fall in deeper.


**Title: **Lesson 1: First Impressions

**Pairing:** zorobin (have yet to decide if there will be other pairings)

**Chaptered**/One-shot

**Rated: **T (for some explicit language)

* * *

><p>"Zoro! Hey, Zoroooo!"<p>

The sound of Luffy's loud voice woke Zoro from his slumber. He stretched his arms as he felt a yawn coming on. He shifted his head from side to side realizing everyone was already leaving their seats. He rubbed his tired, watered eyes, thinking how screwed he was going to be for the upcoming exam. There had been plenty of other times where he fell asleep during this particular class. But who could blame him for falling asleep in Organic Chemistry when his major was Psychology.

"Zoooorooo~!" whined Luffy. "I'm hungry. Let's go to Sanji to get lunch," he said drooling over his already stained cheek. With such a short attention span, it was no surprise Luffy fell asleep too. The professor must have been pissed seeing two of his students having a snooze fest. Zoro finally got up from his seat and accompanied Luffy to their usual luncheon. The narrow hallways echoed Luffy's continuous cheerful shouts for meat. And of course, there were people staring at them because of it. Immune to the stares now, Zoro let out another yawn. Being his high school classmate, he developed an ability to mute Luffy's voice from his mind to a certain extent. He closed his eyes for a moment still feeling dreary and sleepy, wondering about how troublesome it's going to be learning the material for organic chemistry on his own. A soft laugh was heard, interrupting his thoughts. He peeked one eye open to see two people walking past him, unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Seriously, I get that he likes to be protective of me, but," the guy said as he tugged on his yellow shirt, "I just want him to stop printing his name on my clothes."

"I think it's cute, kind of like a dog collar," replied the girl with long black hair.

"Hey…Don't joke like that," he said sickened, but the girl only chuckled in amusement.

Zoro stopped in his steps to grimace at the girl's freakish comparison, wondering what screw was loose in her brain. He turned around to look at her, but she had already turned the corner. His attention was brought forward when his shirt was suddenly pulled by Luffy, reminding him that they had somewhere to go.

"Hurry up, Zoro. The food is going to disappear if I don't get there before Bonney!"

Reaching the Culinary Clubroom, Luffy slammed the door open, excited by the smell of delicious food. Sanji had just finished preparing the meals and luckily for Luffy, Bonney hadn't stop by yet. He ran straight to the food and hailed the meat, then joined Usopp and Chopper in their discussion about the newly found beetle species. Zoro sat down near Brook, stealing a portion of food which happened to belong to Nami.

"You, stupid moss head! Don't go eating Nami-swan's meal!" scolded Sanji, attempting to hit his mossy head with a spatula.

"Hah?! You wanna fight?!" Zoro got up, butting heads with the cook. Before anything could happen, the devil wearing prada entered the room to resolve the issue.

"Ah, it's okay. You can have my meal. I already ate," Nami said while holding shopping bags in both hands. As expected, she went to the department store during her gap between classes. Zoro sat back down, scarfing down the food mockingly at Sanji. However, Sanji had moved on to take out a chair for the lady, transforming into her butler.

"Geez, there was nothing to buy today," Nami sighed.

"You call that nothing?" Usopp muttered dubiously.

"They didn't have any clothes with cute patterns. There were only shirts with words or phrases on them," she said disappointed.

Zoro's eyebrow perked at her statement. It reminded him of the girl's joke. He grimaced again, showing his obvious distaste for her sense of humor.

"Hey don't judge me!" Nami said mistaking his reaction. "I'll charge you $10 dollars every time you look at me like that!"

"That's not it. I was just thinking of something I heard," he looked away from her, frowning in secrecy.

"What were you thinking about?" Chopper asked still eating his cotton candy.

"Nothing, just about this joke some girl made."

"What was it?" Usopp pried. Just as Zoro was about to dismiss the topic, he realized everyone was waiting on his answer. They stared mercilessly and he knew they could go on for hours doing so; it was one of those things they were stupidly good at. Giving in to their pressure, he told them what he had heard and expected them to have the same reaction. But they all acted like it was familiar.

"Ah, that sounds just like something Robin would say," Nami said calmly.

"True that dark sense of humor could only be Robin," agreed Usopp. Chopper nodded and laughed when Usopp imitated her.

"I wonder if she'll let me see her panties," Brook said as he sipped his tea, earning a smack from Nami.

"Yeah. That was Robin who said that," said Luffy as he nonchalantly chomped on his drumstick.

"You saw Robin-chwan?!" Sanji's eyes turned love struck.

"Yeah. She passed us on the way here. I asked her if she wanted to join us, but she had plans with that Tra-guy she's always with." Luffy resumed to stuffing his mouth with more food. Sanji bit his apron while in tears, envying Luffy for seeing Robin. As everyone conversed about Robin, Zoro sat quietly in shock in contrast to his boggled thoughts: What the fuck was going on?! How was it that everyone knew who this Robin chick was? When the hell did Luffy talk to her? Was it earlier? When he blocked him out? Geez how fuckin' powerful was his selective hearing?

Noticing his confused expression, Nami asked, "Wait, don't tell me you don't know Robin?"

"So what if I don't," he haughtily responded.

"Hey, hey, Zoro, I can't believe you haven't met her yet. Have you been living in a cave?" mocked Usopp, provoking Zoro's rage.

"She's really great and smart!" exclaimed Chopper.

"I haven't seen her panties, but their probably great too," Brook laughed, again smack deserved.

"Hm? Didn't I ever mention Robin to you?" Luffy said tilting his brainless head as he pondered strenuously. He propped his head up as it was too much work to think. "I don't remember. Oh well. You should meet her! She's a good person," he smiled a wide grin.

"Stupid, moss head. How can you not know Robin-chwan?! Are you blind or deaf?!" shouted Sanji.

"ARGH! SHUT UP!" Zoro got up from his seat irritated by their pestering. But they only got noisier with more laughter and mockery, agitating him further. Having enough of their ridicule, he decided to leave to find a good place to sleep off his anger. He clicked his tongue tired of their stupid thoughts about that Robin woman. He jutted his lower jaw out stubbornly convincing himself that there was no need to know her. Right now, he just wanted some peace and quiet for once.

By the time he cooled off, he realized he had walked around aimlessly and was ultimately lost. He couldn't tell if these brick buildings were the same brick buildings he saw five minutes ago. He squinted at the surroundings and saw some unique looking statues which he figured he'd definitely remember if he was in this area before (though he actually had been there before). The area seemed empty and quiet, only the sounds of squirrels climbing trees could be heard. He looked up at the nearest building and saw it had an unusual rooftop. There was a large shadow that he couldn't make out, but assumed it to be something like a bench. Thinking maybe it was a resting or smoking area, Zoro decided to enter the building. He walked to the top of the staircase finding the entrance to the rooftop. He grinned as the knob clicked.

The rush of soft wind blew his short hair as he opened the door. The rooftop was nicer than he thought it would be. It was clean and there were various patches and pots of flowers sitting near the railing which was probably what he had mistaken for something like a bench. The flowers' fragrance mixed harmoniously to create a fresh, calming scent. Zoro looked behind him to see a small staircase leading to an empty platform that looked down over the flowers. He walked up and smiled at the sight; the flowers created a gradient of colors, looking as though it was a rainbow hovering over the surrounding buildings. He let out a sigh of relief as he lied himself comfortably on his back. He closed his eyes, thinking how nice this felt. It reminded him of the good old days in high school when he ditched class to sleep. He felt he could do the same here. But as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the creaking of the door. His eyes opened wide. Shit! He panicked, wondering if he was about to get caught by a professor for possible trespassing. Peering carefully over the edge of the platform, he tried to get a look of them. All he could see was the back of a girl holding a book in her hand. It was possible she was a teacher, but it didn't seem like it. For some reason, she looked familiar. He squinted, trying to get a better look. She approached the flowers, tending to them gently. It wasn't until she looked sideways at the flowers beside her that Zoro realized who she was.

Before he could think, he lowered his body, attempting to hide himself. Why of all people did she have to be there? He peeked once more to see if she had noticed him. Fortunately, she hadn't. She was focused on watering the flowers, taking careful measures to not overwater them. It seemed like she did this often, like this was her "quiet place". He sighed internally, thinking of how he needed to find another place to sleep. After she had finished, she sat beside the flowers with her back to the railing and opened her book. Her face was clearly visible now; her long black bangs swayed beside her cheek and floated over her thin, defined nose; her elegant fingers brushed them behind her small ears; her large brown eyes closed as she smiled at her book. When she wasn't saying dark jokes, she actually seemed normal and mature. There was something about her, though, that bothered him, but he couldn't explain what. She smiled again. Maybe she wouldn't notice he was here. He returned to lying flat on his back. She didn't seem like she would make any noise and it wasn't like he could leave without her noticing anyways. Plus it was a hassle to find a new a place, he argued. He placed his hands under his head and stared blankly at the sky, watching the formless clouds move slowly before closing his eyes to the sound of pages turning.

_The clock tower rang throughout the campus, marking the hour. The girl closed her book preparing to leave, but paused in her steps noticing an unusual figure. She walked softly up the stairs to find someone sleeping soundly. She placed her hand over her smiling lips, amused that his expression was so serious even in his sleep. Carefully, she stepped back down the staircase, gave one last smile to the sleeping figure, and exited the rooftop._

Lesson 1/End.


End file.
